Fox in a Spider's Web
by CrazyFool65
Summary: The moment their eyes met he was already trapped in the web she unknowingly set while she was trapped in the illusions he unknowingly cast. As the fox and spider fall in love they shall shake the foundations of the world. The only question is will the world be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, for those of you who have been waiting for an update in my story ****Son of Beelzebub**** I'm sorry to say that it will be a while. You see my computer had crashed just recently and I had lost all of its contents including the newest chapter. As you can imagine I was both upset and depressed. So in hopes of getting back in the writing mood I decided to write some new work in hopes of putting me in a writing mood. **

**So I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Forsaken <strong>

**(Around 800 years ago)**

_Sunlight bathed a small village that was secluded from the world. Women of various ages gathered around the entrance as they talked unable to resist the excitement in the air. _

_One girl in particular looked around the crowd grey eyes full of curiosity. The girl appeared to be around 13 years old. She had a flawless pale complexion that contrasted with her midnight black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore a black sundress with matching black sandals. _

"_What's going on mother?" the girl asked looking up at the older woman before her._

_The woman was beautiful with black hair that flowed down her back with a blonde streak. She wore a yellow and black sweater with white pants. _

_In her hands was a small baby girl who was enjoying a nap in her mother's arms._

_The woman smiled down at her daughter black eyes full of love as she answered. _

"_The grand witch has called for a meeting. Apparently there is some big announcement to be made." _

"_Like what?" Arachne asked tilting her head but her mother only offered her a shrug._

"_I'm afraid I can't answer that Arachne. I guess we'll have to wait and see." The mother explained._

"_Can we go home yet?" another voice asked from the mother's other side. _

"_I'm afraid not Medusa. The grand witch rarely calls for a meeting and when she does it's always important." The mother explained causing the young blonde haired girl who looked no older than 7 to make an annoyed sound through her throat._

_It was at that moment that the crowd suddenly went silent. Standing before the crowd was a rather short elderly woman. Her graying hair was tied into a bun as she stared at the crowd over her glasses. She wore decorative robes and held a staff that was about as tall as she was._

"_My fellow witches!" she called out in a voice that was surprisingly strong for someone her age. "Today I bring wonderful news! Today we have the honor of hosting not one but two sorcerers!" _

_There was a moment of stunned silence before the crowd burst into excited chatter._

"_Sorcerers?! No way!" _

"_I can't believe it!" _

_I've never seen a sorcerer before!" _

"_I thought they were legends." _

"_My sister is out of the village for vacation. She's going to be so upset when she learns that she missed this!" _

_Standing by her mother and sisters side Arachne was shocked at the news that the grand witch just announced. _

"_Did you hear that Shaula? We get the chance to see a sorcerer." The mother whispered to the baby sleeping in her arms. _

"_An actual sorcerer?" a wide eyed Medusa asked._

"_Wow." Arachne muttered to herself._

_She had heard about sorcerer of course. What witch hasn't? _

_Witches were powerful female beings who were able to manipulate magic. However they were affected by the sway of magic which tended to pull a witch to more destructive behavior. It was because of this that they were so feared and hated around the world._

_Sorcerers though were all male and were immune to the sway of magic. According to the oldest tomes it was believed that it was sorcerers who had originally gifted the knowledge of magic to witches. Because of this and their power and knowledge that made sorcerers so revered among the witch population. _

_Arachne and Medusa grew up listening to stories about sorcerers but never would she think that she would get the chance to actually meet one. _

_It was at that time that three people walked through the village gates causing the gathered witches to gasp. Arachne looked at the new comers studying their appearance._

_The first was a woman with long red hair and violet eyes. She wore a simple green dress. However the think that stood out to Arachne was the amount of magic she could sense coming from her. It was obvious that she was a witch and a strong one at that. _

_Standing by her side was a tall man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Eyes that spoke the volumes of knowledge and experience that this man possessed. Arachne wondered if all sorcerers' eyes were like that. She swallowed a bit when she tried to sense the man's power and felt like she was drowning in an ocean. _

_The final member of the group was a young teen male who was probably her age. He greatly resembled the man who she assumed was his father. He had the same spikey blonde hair and while his blue eyes did not have the same amount of wisdom or strength as the older man it was obvious that he was talented in the magic arts. Turning her sensor ability towards him she saw that his reserves were higher than most witches his age, even herself and she was considered a cut above the rest of her age group._

"_Greeting Grand Witch. My family and I would like to thank you for allowing us to stay and rest from our travels." The man said bowing to the elder witch in thinks._

"_There is no need for thanks Namikaze-dono. It is an honor for us to house your family." The grand witch said. "May I ask the name of your wife and son?"_

"_Of course. This is my wife Kushina." He said wrapping an arm around the red head's shoulders. "And this is our son Naruto." _

"_A pleasure to meet you." The grand witch said bowing her head to them._

"_It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for your hospitality." Kushina said with a smile._

"_Nice to meet ya! Thanks for letting us stay here. All the traveling was starting to be a pain in the ass." Naruto casually stated as he studied the surrounded thereby missing his mother's annoyed look._

_He also missed the fist that sent him sprawling to the ground. _

"_That it no way to speak to our hosts!" the red head mother scolded as Naruto stood on shaky legs massaging his sore head. _

"_R-Right…sorry." Naruto winced casting a fearful glance at his mother before turning towards the grand witch. "Thank you for your hospitality ma'am we really appreciate it." _

"_Think nothing of it. Like I told your father it is an honor. Please follow me and I will show you and your parents where you will be staying." The elderly witch said as she led the Namikaze family away from the crowd of witches who were staring at the two males in fascination._

"_Thank you." The older blonde, Minato, said as he and his family followed. _

_Arachne watched them as they followed the elder witch before Naruto turned around to get one more look around and blue eyes met grey. The two just continued to stare at each other before Naruto smiled and waved. Arachne's eyes widen a bit before she offered a small smile and gave a tentative wave. She watched as the youngest of the three turned around and followed his parents._

"_So those were sorcerers. I expected something more…I don't know cooler?" Medusa said with a frown. From all the stories she heard she expected something more impressive but the two males looked like normal people to her._

"_Never judge a book by their cover Medusa." Their mother said causing Medusa to cross her arms with a huff._

"_You may not have been able to tell but they were strong." Arachne told her sister as the crowd around her began to disperse. _

"_And how do you know?" Medusa scowled. Even as a young child she had a bit of an attitude problem._

"_I was able to sense it. That Kushina woman was obviously a powerful witch and Minato…his magic reserves were so high it seemed like I was drowning." Arachne answered as her younger sister looked skeptical. _

"_And what of their son. Naruto was his name right?" their mother asked curiously. _

"_It was very strong for someone his age. His reserves are even higher than mine." She admitted frowning a bit in annoyance. She was considered a prodigy among the witches and she was proud of it so it irked her a bit that this new guy could be stronger then her. But she hasn't seen how he was in battle and strength wasn't the only thing that mattered in battle. _

"_Impressive." Their mother commented shifted Shaula in her arms as the baby stirred a bit as she awoke from her slumber. Her eyes gained a mischievous glint as she smiled at her oldest daughter. "It seems like he noticed you too. Don't think I didn't see you two wave at each other before he left."_

_Arachne nodded absently as she thought back to the blonde teen. She remember how bright his eyes were as he smiled at her and her own lips twitched upwards. "Yeah…he's kinda cute when he smiles."_

"_What was that?" the mother grinned causing Arachne to startle a bit. Apparently she did not know she said that out loud. "Is my daughter crushing on the new boy?" _

_Arachne's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink which was more noticeable due to her pale complexion. "W-What?" _

"_You better work fast dear. Chances are you will have a lot of completion." Her mother teased._

"_We can talk about Arachne's boy trouble later. Can we go home now?" Medusa whined not wanting to listen to this. _

"_B-Boy trouble?" Arachne stuttered the pink on her cheeks getting darker._

"_Don't worry dear. You already have an advantage. Out of everyone in the crowd it was you he noticed." Their mother continued. _

"_It's not like that!" Arachne yelled her face crimson red. Why did her mother have to embarrass her? The fact that her baby sister was laughing in their mother's arms did not help._

_It seemed like little Shaula found amusement in Arachne's embarrassment. _

_Her eyes twitched as she heard her mother's laughter joining Shaula's. Hell even Medusa was snickering a bit. She may not have cared about the sorcerers but she enjoyed seeing Arachne all flustered. _

"_Oh that's fine just laugh it up!" the black haired girl huffed as she stomped away from her family. _

"_W-Wait Arachne come back! We were only teasing!" she heard her mother say trying to control her laughter but she would release an amused giggle every now and then. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Present Day) <strong>

Confided in a room of darkness and solitude a blonde man sat on the floor leaning against the wall. He wore a short sleeved black shirt and orange pants that a prisoner would wear. Wrapped around his left ankle was a collar that was attached to a ball and chain. The man had spikey blonde hair but it was impossible to tell what color his eyes were due to the blind fold he was forced to where. Around his wrists were handcuffs with special runes engraved into them that cut him off from his magic. As long as he wore those he couldn't even cast the most basic of spells.

How long had it been since he had seen her?

How long had it been since he had seen anything?

He had lost count after 500 years.

It was part of his punishment. Forced to where the blindfold so he would live the rest of his life in darkness. The damn thing was enchanted so he couldn't remove it. The witches who imprisoned him hope he would lose his mind and go insane after years of living in a world of darkness.

The room was small. Only enough room for him to lay down and a toilet to do his business.

Which wasn't easy considering he was blindfolded.

He stretched his neck a bit flinching a bit at the sound of his bones cracking. It had been centuries since he got to enjoy a good night's sleep on a nice bed.

Damned wardens couldn't even spare him a pillow and blanket let alone a mattress or sleeping bag.

With nothing to do the blonde man sighed before smiling as he lightly hummed a familiar tune. The guards who stood by his door rolled their eyes when they heard him humming. This became something of a ritual. Ever since his first day of imprisonment the blonde man always sang the same lyrics at least once a day.

"_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout._" He quietly sang. A few tufts of blonde hair shifted a bit as a small black spider crawled out of its hiding spot but the blonde man was not bothered by it. The spider had been his companion for years. It had been the only thing he had to remind him of _her. _

And until he she came back he would keep the spider by his side.

"_Down came the rain and washed spider out." _He continued with a frown. He always hated that line. It reminded him when _she _was defeated by Death's hand. The spider in his hair crawled out of his hair and began traveling down his body until it reach the floor. It continued its path and headed for the door.

"_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain_." He continued moving his head a bit as he followed the spider's path. It was almost like he could see it despite his blind fold. Just as the spider reach the small square hole blocked with iron bars he smiled as he sang the last, and his favorite, line.

"_And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again._" He finished as the spider escaped the room through the window that was meant to give him fresh air.

Just like the spider in the song she would come back and when she did he would be by her side.

Because he was Naruto Namikaze 'The Forsaken' and his place would always be besides 'The Heretic'.

It was only a matter of time

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter <strong>

**Alright so it was rather short but I thought it was pretty good for an opening chapter.**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Decent?**

**Anyway the pairing is Naruto x Arachne. **

**Arachne was always my favorite female character in Soul Eater and is in my top 5 favorite female anime characters of all time. Another reason for this pairing is that a lot of Arachne's past is unknown so there's a lot you can do. I've already come up with several interesting ideas.**

**Almost all Naruto Soul Eater crossover's I've read have Naruto as a meister so I decided to try something new. Naruto is a sorcerer who was alive during the witch hunting era. How will this change things? Well you'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Now before I begin I should make some things clear. This will be a Naruto x Arachne story only. I repeat this is not a harem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Arachne's First Move <strong>

Baba Yaga's Castle, the main base of the organization Arachnophobia. In the center of the spider themed castle was a room known as the Queen Spider's Room where only the Arachnophobia leader and her most trusted followers were allowed in.

The room itself was fairly large with a white and black checkered floor. There were various stone pillars with stone spiders clinging to them. At the very end of the room was a large spider web that currently had a woman perched on it.

She had an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she was almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She had a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. Her facial features included long dark black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that framed either side of her face, and eyes that had both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.

Her clothing consisted of a long black sleeveless dress long enough to completely conceal her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircled her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protruded outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branched the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, are worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wore two spider earrings that hung downwards from her ears.

In her left hand was a rather large black folding fan with a spider web patter while her right hand held a glass of champagne.

This woman was Arachne Gorgon one of the strongest witches in history and one of their greatest criminals.

Calmly raising the glass to her lips she took a sip of her beverage as her eyes glanced at something to the side. Her peace was interrupted by the sound of door screeching as it was pushed opened. Glancing towards it she saw three cloaked figures walking towards her.

"What is it?" she asked in a low voice her eyes half lidded showing boredom.

"We have news from the Research Department." One of the cloaked figures answered as the bowed towards their queen.

"I see…" she hummed as she casually fiddled with her glass watching the liquid within spin around. "So tell me, how are things going with the Morality Manipulation Machine?"

"Right now the development is steadily progressing in one of the east bases." A different cloaked figure explained.

"Mosquito-sama has informed us that it is nearing completion." The final cloaked figure added.

"I see." Arachne murmured taking another sip of her drink.

"Are you sure everything will be alright with that geezer?" a new voice cut in. Looking past her cloaked followers Arachne saw a man enter the room taking a swig of beer from the bottle he held in hand.

The man had a bland tan skin tone and various types of piercings. He had spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He wore blue jeans, a purple collar shirt, black boots, a pair of brown enchanter gloves and a fur trimmed coat. Pulling the bottle away from his lips he offered a blood thirsty grin revealing sharp teeth.

"I'm itching for some violence, maybe I should head out there." He announced.

"There is no need for that Giriko." Arachne denied causing Giriko to scowl in annoyance. "Mosquito is more than capable of watching over the base."

"Not like I'm doubting you or anything but that geezer has been resting for over 800 years. He's probably rusty or something." Giriko said trying to convince her to see things his way. He was starting to get restless.

"While I still have confidence in Mosquito's strength I have learned to never underestimate Death and his Shibusen warriors. Because of this I have hired a bodyguard of sorts." Arachne announced.

"A bodyguard?" Giriko repeated as he carelessly tossed his bottle over his shoulder the bottle shattering to pieces.

Arachne frowned a bit in annoyance. His manners were practically non-existent but there was no question about his strength and loyalty.

"Yes, a strong warrior known as Mifune Yojimbo a practitioner of the infinite one-sword style. His soul has 99 souls worth of power. Some people even call him Sword God because of his skills with a blade." Arachne explained.

"Huh, I guess it's better to have someone like that on our side rather against us." Giriko admitted as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Heh. People with weaknesses are easy to manipulate." Arachne said her lips twitched into a sinister smirk.

"So I guess I have to stay in the castle?" Giriko asked with a frown. The only reason he came to her was in the hopes that she had some kind of assignment.

"Actually I have a mission for you Giriko." She said placing her now empty glass on the web where it calmly rested. Raising her left hand she unfolded her hand and placed it in front of her mouth.

"Oh?" the brown haired man asked looking somewhat interested.

"Yes, this will be one of the most important missions I will ever give you and I will warn you here and now I shall _not _tolerate any failure concerning this mission." Arachne announced eyes narrowing in warning as Giriko stood up straighter at her words.

He may have been a blood thirsty man who only cared for a good fight but he knew when it was time to be serious and this was most definitely one of those times.

"What is my mission Arachne-sama?" he asked formally.

Arachne regarded him for a moment before answering his question.

"I shall form you a team to lead. Your goal, to free Naruto Namikaze from his imprisonment. Failure is not an option."

* * *

><p><strong>Shibusen- Death Room<strong>

Standing in the center of the room stood a figure draped in a black cloak and a cartoonish skull mask. Because of the mask it was difficult to see his expression but it was obvious to anyway watching that the figure was in deep thought as he looked at the clouds as they sailed through the sky of his Death Room.

"Things are getting out of hand." Shinigami said to himself, "Not only has Asura awakened but Arachne has returned."

A few days ago he had received a report from his students, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn that the Heretic Witch had returned to the world.

"To think that she would be able to escape death." The grim reaper muttered as he recalled the battle he had with Arachne during the war. He may have been a god but that witch and her organization were nothing to underestimate.

He didn't know what the spider witch was up to but he knew that she needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

The death god's thoughts were interrupted by a visitor.

"Shinigami-sama!" a man with red hair wearing a black suit called as he approached the diety.

"What is it Spirit-kun?" Shinigami asked.

"I've received a message from Azusa." Spirit said.

"Ah I see. Has something gone wrong with her mission?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Moments ago he gave a mission to Azusa, Sid and Nygus. They were to infiltrate one of Arachnophobia's bases and after retrieving any useful information they were to destroy the base.

"It seems that one of our students has followed them." Spirit announced causing Shinigami's eyes to narrow a bit.

"I see and who is this student?" he asked seriously. Arachnophobia was no joke so hearing one of his students taking them on especially after Soul and Maka's one sided battle with the Heretic herself? This was serious a situation.

"It was Black Star." Spirit answered causing Shinigami to sigh. He should have known.

"I guess he took Maka's defeat harder then he let on." Shinigami mused as Spirit's fist clenched at the mention of his daughter's loss at the hands of Arachne.

"What are your orders?" Spirit asked with a frown. Shinigami was silent for a moment as he thought of a response.

"I have the utmost faith in Sid and Azusa's abilities. I trust that they will be able to keep young Black Star safe." He said in a serious voice before it took a more humorous tone. "Besides it's not like Black Star can't take care of himself."

"True the boy has gotten stronger but sometimes he can be too brash or overconfident." Spirit announced.

"That may be true but sometimes all we can do is have faith in our comrades." Shinigami announced. "We can only hope that Black Star's sudden appearance does not affect the mission. We must stop Arachne's plans quickly. If allowed too much time it will be nearly impossible to stop her."

"Is she really that strong?" Spirit asked with a raised brow. True he wanted nothing more than to kill that witch who had cursed his precious daughter but with the way Shinigami was speaking he made it sound like she was the next Asura or something.

He was in no way underestimating her though. From what he had heard he knew Arachne was a very strong and dangerous person but when you had someone like the Lord of Death on your side only beings like Asura seemed like a true threat. Add to the fact that Asura himself had returned to the world prior to Arachne's awaking a part of him couldn't help but feel like he was a larger threat compared to Arachne.

"If you had seen her yourself then you would understand why I am worried." Shinigami answered as he thought back to the Grim Times. "Not only is she strong in the art of magic her intelligence is her greatest weapons. She is a master tactician, the more time she has to think the more plans she can come up with. I wouldn't be surprised if she already had 20 different plans to try and take down Shibusen."

"I see." Spirit muttered to himself as he absorbed Shinigami's words. It was true, he had never seen Arachne fight before but Shinigami had and from what he knew Arachne was able to escape his grasps for years. "Even so I am sure we can take her down."

"You assume that she is the only one we have to worry about." Shinigami countered. "Arachne was always good at recruiting strong warriors to join her side."

"Like that demon weapon who fought Justin." Spirit admitted remembering the report from the youngest Death Scythe.

"True but he was not who I meant." The deity said looking at the vast distance of the death room.

"Oh? Do you have someone in mind?" Spirit asked curiously.

"I have no doubt that Arachne will launch an attack on Purgatory." Shinigami admitted causing Spirit's eyes to widen in shock.

"Purgatory? The Witch's jail?" the red head asked causing Shinigami to nod. "Why would she attack that place?"

Shinigami was silent for a moment as he thought about how to answer this before sighing." Tell me Spirit-kun, what do you know of Eibon?"

Spirit blinked at the sudden question but answered nonetheless. "Eibon was one of your old friends. He was a member of The Eight Warriors and even further he was one of the Great Old Ones. He is one of the most intelligent beings having created multiple Demon Tools. It is also believed that he is the strongest sorcerer in history."

"A good textbook answer but I am afraid you are mistaken one something." Shinigami stated causing the Death Scythe to blink in surprise.

"Oh? What did I get wrong?"

"When you said that Eibon was the strongest Sorcerer. I'm afraid you are mistaken for you see Eibon had an equal." Shinigami admitted much to Spirit's shock. "I suppose you could say they were rivals of sorts. Eibon was on my side while the other sorcerer fought for Arachne."

"Another sorcerer who could match the strength of Eibon? Why haven't I heard of him before?" Spirit asked in confusion. If there was another who could match the strength of one of the Great Old Ones then his name should have appeared in the history books somewhere. Especially if he fought on the opposing side.

"His name has not appeared in the history books because of his punishment." Shinigami answered.

"Punishment?" Spirit repeated as the death god nodded.

"Yes, you see this man was Naruto Namikaze…the lover of Arachne."

There was a moment of silence before….

"EHHHHH?"

"Shinigami Chop!"

"Ouch!"

Spirit laid sprawled on the ground a large bump on his head with smoke emitting from it. Shinigami casually inspected his large gloved hand before sparing a glance at the downed Death Scythe.

"No need to shout Spirit-kun I'm standing right here."

"R-Right…sorry about that…" Spirit said as he stood on shaky legs rubbing his now sore head.

"Right so like I was saying Naruto Namikaze was Arachne's lover." Shinigami said as if he were speaking of the weather.

"What happened to him?" Spirit asked.

"As you know Arachne made an enemy out of both witches and the Eight Warriors. The witches were the ones who eventually captured Naruto. He was given life imprisonment and his name was to be erased from history. Only a select few know of his existence." Shinigami explained.

"And what of Arachne. It's been over 800 years. Perhaps she thinks he is dead?" Spirit suggested in a hopeful tone. He did not like the idea of such a powerful individual joining Arachnophobia.

"No when it comes to gaining information no one surpasses Arachne. I have no doubt that she is aware of Naruto's existence and location." Shinigami stated.

"And you are positive that she will try and free him?"

"Say what you will of Arachne but she truly does love Naruto. Freeing him will be her top priority and she will not stop until she accomplishes her goal."

"Is that why you have been sending those messages to the witches." Spirit asked causing death to nod.

"Yes, if Naruto was freed he would no doubt join Arachne again and it will make things very difficult. I have warned the witches knowing that Naruto's freedom was the last thing they wanted. I even offered to help with their security but the feud between Shibusen and Witches run too deep. They refused to accept any help from us."

"I have heard that they had increased their security after Free of the Immortal Clan escaped." Spirit informed causing Shinigami to nod.

"Let's hope that it's enough." He sighed as he closed his eyes memory of the past flashing before him.

'_How dare you! I swear that I will get my revenge! Do you hear me Shinigami?! You will pay for this!' a young woman who looked like she was in her early 20s shouted. Her black hair was disheveled as tears fell from her spider web patterned eyes that were filled with hate as she stared at him._

'_You bastard! How many more lives will you take before you're satisfied?!' a young man with spikey blonde hair shouted rage and devastation in his eyes. 'I don't care if you are death! I don't care if you are a god! I will end you!'_

'_Why are you attacking us? Just because we aren't human? And you have the nerve to call us monsters?' the black haired woman shouted as she unleashed a blast of magic at an approaching man holding a torch. _

'_You're accusing us of senseless murder?! Tch. It's self-defense you bastard! They attacked us for being what we are! Are we just supposed to stand by and let them kill us?!' the blonde haired man said with a furious glare. _

Opening his eyes Shinigami released another sigh. _'Even gods can make mistakes, and it looks like the consequences of mine are catching up.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory <strong>

Naruto Namikaze calmly sat in his cell. His face was a perfect mask not showing any emotion as he sat in silence. It had been a few days but he had felt it.

She was back.

He knew it and now he had to play the waiting game.

He had no doubt that she would find a way to free him. The spider that rested on his shoulder assured him that she was keeping an eye on him. He didn't know what her plan was or when she would execute it but he would wait. He was able to wait for her for 800 years so what was a few more days?

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of the door opening. It was too early for the guard shift so that could only mean one thing…

"A visitor? Just for me?" he asked with a smirk. Seeing as he was the only prisoner on this floor it was safe to assume this involved him.

"Silence scum!" a stern voice shouted.

"Scum? That's really hurtful." Naruto said in a tone so sad it could only be fake. "With all the insults you guys throw my way I'm starting to think you don't like me."

"I said silence! If you continue to talk I will cut out your tongue!" the new witch shouted causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I only know one witch who could be as loud as you. How have you been Jura the Witch Judge?" he asked in a pleasant tone not at all fazed by the killing intent leveled on him.

"Trash like you have no right to speak to me in such a familiar manner!"

On the other side of Naruto's cell stood a woman who was glaring at the door eyes full of hate. She had three stray marks on the sides of her face that resembled whiskers. She had slitted eyes with thin eyebrows along with a narrow, pointy chin. Her hair was black and long and shaped to look like two pointy ears. The clothing she wore was a kimono that was black on one side and white on the other with patterns that're inverted depending the color of each side. Her lips curled in disgust revealing pointy teeth.

Snorting at the door she cast a quick silencing spell so Naruto wouldn't be able to hear what the witches outside would be saying.

"The damned Shinigami has sent Mabaa-sama another message." Jura informed them, eyes narrowing at the mention of the death god.

"What did it say Jura-sama?" one of the guards asked. A witch with long green hair and purple eyes.

"It seems like once more someone will try and break into Purgatory to free a convict. More precisely someone is trying to free this piece of trash." Jura stated jutting her chin towards the door.

"Who?" the green haired witch asked.

"It seems like Arachne has returned to the world." Jura answered causing the guards eyes to widen.

"Are you sure? Perhaps the Shinigami is just trying to stir up trouble with false information." The other witch guard suggested. She had shoulder length orange hair and amber eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him but Mabaa-sama has confirmed it. She felt Arachne's wavelength. The Heretic has returned and there is no doubt that she will try to free her precious boy toy." Jura explained.

"So why don't we kill the bastard? That way we can finally get rid of him and Arachne won't be able to free him. Two birds with one stone." The green haired witch asked with a scowl.

"Believe me Roxy. I would like nothing more then to kill him but we cannot." Jura said distaste evident in her voice.

"Why not? I have a perfectly good spear right here. Let me go in that room and I'll end his life right here and now." Roxy persisted gesturing to the spear she held but Jura shook her head.

"There is a reason why we kept him alive but I cannot say."

"Tch. Whatever, it's not like Arachne will succeed. Purgatory is one of the most heavily guarded prisons. It's practically impossible to break in or out." Roxy boasted.

"Tell that to the man with the demon eye." The orange haired witch counted causing Roxy to grimace. "He was able to escape a few months ago and we have not captured him yet."

"Jasmine is right. We got overconfident in our security and we paid the price. We cannot allow a repeat performance. The Forsaken Sorcerer must not escape." Jura said causing the two guards to nod. "Good, now I must be leaving. We do not know when Arachne will strike but it is coming so be cautious."

"Hai Jura-sama!" the two guards saluted as the Witch Judge left the room. Once the door closed behind her Naruto's cell door glowed white before fading signaling the end of the silencing spell.

"So why did you guys need to silence my room?" Naruto's voice asked. "Some kind of top secret news? Or was it just girl talk? Did Jura finally get laid?"

"Silence trash!" Roxy shouted in anger.

"Ah don't be like that sweet cheeks I'm just joking around." Naruto placated but Roxy's face turned red in anger.

"What did you call me?!"

"No need to shout we're all friends here."

"Who the hell are you calling friends?! I'd rather bathe in a tub of acid then be your friend!"

"Damn you got a real set of lungs you know that? I bet you're a screamer in the sack."

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"You know you're not the first person to say that to me." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression.

"I can't imagine why." Roxy sarcastically drawled.

"I know! I mean I have such a wonderful personality! Why would someone want to kill me?" Naruto said sounding genuinely curious.

"I want to kill him." Roxy deadpanned her brow twitching furiously. "I want to kill him so badly."

Jasmine sighed at her partners temper. She was about to speak when all of a sudden…

***BOOM***

The ground shook as the sound of a large explosion filled the air.

"What the hell was that?" Roxy demanded.

"I don't know." Jasmine said. The ground shook from another explosion before the intercom went off.

[Attention all witches. Attention all witches. Purgatory is under attack. I repeat, Purgatory is under attack. All guards get into position to prepare counter strike.]

"Already?!" Roxy exclaimed with wide eyes. She did not expect for Arachne's attack to happen mere moments after their warning.

In his cell Naruto's face broke into a wide excited grin.

'_It's time.' _He thought in glee. _'Soon we'll be reunited.' _

**End of Chapter**

Not much in this chapter really but next chapter there will be more action. You will also get to see Naruto fight.

In case you don't know this chapter takes place around 27 I believe, the Bodyguard arc where Black Star has his, I want to say second, fight against Mifune. I'm feeling too lazy to actually look it up right now.


End file.
